The Hobbit An Untold Tale
by graichert101
Summary: Jaille Pearson goes with Thorin Oakenshield and the company to reclaim back Erebor. On the way they encounter many enemies, some old friends and a powerfull enemy that works for the dark Lord Sauron. Jaille and Thorin don't always see eye to eye but eventually they become quite fond of each other. Rated T for violence, alcohol, and smoking. I own nothing! Except things I created.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Varanton was one of the most beautiful kingdoms in Middle Earth. It was one of the wealthiest kingdoms. Everyone had very fine luxuries. The king and queen of the kingdom were named, Hammish and Colette Pearson. They had only one child, and her name was Jaille.

Jaille was the beauty of the kingdom. People from far and wide would come to see her. Her parents took great pride in her beauty. To be honest her parents didn't care for her.

7 years went by and Hammish went to battle, and he was killed. Most of the people were glad since he was a very wicked king. Colette at first was very depressed, but after finding out that Hammish had an affair with her and had slept with many women, and almost all had gotten pregnant. After finding out that news Colette was quite glad he was gone, and would ask herself quite often if Hammish ever really loved her.

Jaille was fifteen when her mother got married to a very wealthy king. His name was Alexander Oalkson. He was a very kind and gentle man. He was a great ruler. His wife had died one year after there only daughter was born. Her name was Katrina Oalkson. She was twenty years old when Colette and Alexander got married. She was quite beautiful. She was tall and thin, with long beautiful blonde hair and piercing ice cold blue eyes. She was the opposite of Jaille. Jaille was quite short and thin. Her dark brown hair fell a little bit passed her shoulders, with beautiful rich dark brow eyes. Though both were very beautiful Jaille was more beautiful, for she was kind, loving, and gentle. Katrina was not. She was full of wickedness and hatred, though Katrina was good at hiding it.

"I wish Jaille you would understand why I have to do this." Colette was getting her wedding dress put on her, and Jaille was sitting on a chair complaining to her mother about why getting remarried was a horrible idea. Collette didn't care at all what her daughter thought.

"You don't have to do this. Do you even love him?" Jaille asked her. Collette would say she loved Alexander but honestly she did not.

"Jaille I love him and you know that. I know you miss your father but it is important that Varanton has a king, and Alexander happens to be a very wise ruler." Jaille didn't believe anything her mother told her. Collette had told many lies and cover her past mistakes and when Jaille found out she was never able to trust her mother again.

"I do not miss Father." Jaille snapped at Collette.

"I know you do not mean that Jaille. Deep down in your heart you loved him and you still do, and I can see plainly on your face how much you miss him."

"Well clearly you are blind and you do not know me as well as you think." Jaille stood up, stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Jaille was only sixteen when she lost her mother. Collette had been found in a bathroom stabbed over and over. Jaille had her suspicions. She did not say who she thought was the killer. Not that long after Alexander was found beheaded in his bedroom, and Jaille knew exactly who killed him. It was Katrina Oalkson. Jaille had seen Katrina out at night with a bloody knife. No matter what Jaille said there was no actual evidence. Katrina obviously had planned out Collette and Alexander's death extremely well. Jaille was very careful around Katrina from then on.

It was official Katrina Oalkson was the new queen of Varanton. The people weren't exactly thrilled about it, for they have loved having Alexander and Colette as their king and queen. They did not know much about Katrina, though they all thought she was pretty nice, and quite shy. Jaille was the only one who had seen a little bit of Katrina's true colors. Not much but enough to wreck their relationship.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Katrina!" yelled Jaille. She walked into the throne room with the doors slamming with a loud bang behind her. Four years have passed since Katrina became queen of Varanton, with Jaille now twenty and Katrina being twenty-four.

"Yes dear sister?" Katrina replied to Jaille. Katrina was sitting in the king's chair. She was wearing a long black gown, which made her ice cold blue eyes pop out.

"You know exactly what!" Jaille was wearing black leggings, a black long sleeved shirt, a wolf fur vest, and dark brown hunting boots.

"Actually I have no idea what you are talking about." Katrina said with a smirk.

"Do not play this game with me! You know very well why I am here!" Jaille yelled in anger.

"All right, all right. No need to throw a fit." Replied Katrina. "What do you want to know about your husband?"

"Why you killed him?!"

"I didn't kill him dear sister."

"Well you ordered to have him hanged."

"Because he is an outlaw! And he is your husband. So therefore he should die."

"That's no excuse. You gave me your word that you wouldn't hurt him and his family. I was gone for four days and when I come back everyone I love is dead."

"I'm not dead." Katrina said cautiously.

"I do not love you! I hate you Katrina! You've destroyed this kingdom! There is no wealth. People are dying because of your selfishness. You are a horrible queen!"

"I AM A GREAT QUEEN!" Jaille had a disgusted look on her face. "I am a much better ruler then anyone in Middle Earth! Do not deny it. Your husband deserved to die! Besides I thought you loved someone else. Or do you not care for Thorin Oakenshield anymore?"

"Do not speak to me about that filthy dwarf!" Jaille's face was full of rage. She looked as if she was going to kill Katrina right then and there.

"I see. Do you not remember your last adventure with him?"

"I said do NOT speak to me of him! He means nothing to me, and he has always meant nothing, and he always will." Katrina said nothing more about him.

Jaille stayed for dinner, and she didn't want to, but she had no choice. Jaille was looking for something. Something that would end Katrina's reign.

"Now Jaille," Dinner was over and the two sisters were sitting in the library. "You have nowhere to go, am I correct?" Katrina questioned her. For a few minutes Jaille did not reply.

"Yes the village I once lived in blames me for my husband Luke's death."

"Well it's the truth." Katrina snorted.

"How?! I am no outlaw or criminal!" Katrina just looked at Jaille with a blank expression on her face, and then she looked away. "Why can't we just be friends or at least allies?" you may not be my biological sister, but you are my step sister, and I worry about you."

"Well makeup your mind Jaille! Earlier you say you hate me but now you love me." It was silent for about fifth-teen minutes. Jaille was trying not to look at Katrina.

"Are you looking for a certain book Jaille?" Katrina questioned her. Jaille was looking for the book that had Varanton's secrets, records, history, and certain laws that you had to follow or Varanton would burn and everyone else would. All that would be left would be a pile of ash. Jaille wanted to use the book against Katrina, and overthrow her. Even if it meant Jaille would have a cursed life.

"Oh no. I'm just you know looking." She smiled at Katrina, but Jaille knew she didn't buy it.

"What book?" Jaille had no idea what to do. If Katrina found out for sure she was trying to overthrow her and take back the kingdom. She could be badly punished.

"Don't lie to me! You know exactly what book I mean. I know what you're up to. You didn't come here to talk about your husband. You came here to expose me and then kill me.

"Why would I do that?"

"I said don't lie to me! If you deny it again I will kill a family in my prison. Let's try this again. Am I correct that you came here to kill me?" Jaille nodded her head. "Good, good. Guards prepare for Jaille's execution! She'll die in the morning. See you in the morning Jaille." Katrina ended with a smirk.

Jaille was taken to a special prison made just for her. Obviously Katrina planned this day out perfectly. Jaille hadn't the faintest idea what to do. She couldn't die. If she did the people of Varanton would suffer greatly. They needed her.

Jaille woke up by being shaken by someone. "Hey, who are you?" Jaille realized it was Krin. She was Jaille's sister in-law. "Krin what are you doing here?" your going to get yourself killed."

"I'm here to get you out." Krin was a little bit taller than Jaille. She had long wavy black hair and hazel eyes. "Varanton needs you Jaille. You can't just die."

It was almost time for Jaille's execution. People were gathering in the center of Varanton. "I'm surprised there aren't more people. Doesn't like everyone want me dead?"

"Most but not all." Replied Krin.

"So most of my people hate me and want me dead. I'm starting to think they deserve to suffer."

"They need you Jaille. Even if they don't particularly care for you."

"But Krin there not even complaining. They almost seem like they don't mind it."

"If you die Varanton's darkness will be released and Katrina will make things even worse. The book says someone from the Pearson family line must be alive or the darkness with in Varanton will come out, and destroy everything. The people may not know it yet but eventually they will come to know that they need you to be their queen. Jaille you need to leave and go into hiding. You know Katrina will pay any cost to kill you."

"But where would I go?" Jaille turned around a saw that Krin was gone.

Jaille was hiding behind a cart full of sacks of grain. Katrina stepped onto the platform where the execution would be.

"People of Varanton, we are all her for the execution of my sister Jaille Pearson!" Almost all of the people were cheering. Katrina had a dark sinister smile on. "Now some of you are surely wondering why we are going to execute Jaille Pearson/ The reason is she tried to kill me! She also wants Varanton to burn! She wants you all to die! She doesn't care about you, unlike I do." Now all of the people were cheering. "Now Jaille come on up here, it is time for your execution."

Katrina was looking right at Jaille. She had no choice but to go up. Guards were all around her. Two of them picked Jaille up by her arms and were carrying her to the platform. Some people were throwing food, spitting on her, and kicking dirt at her.

"Now Jaille what do you have to say for yourself?" Katrina kneeled down right in front of Jaille's face. "Well look whose hit rock bottom. I hope you're happy with what I have to do. Well I'm sure you'll see your precious people, since once you die Varanton's darkness will come out to play." Katrina ended with a smirk. Jaille spat in her face. "Say goodbye now everyone to Jaille Person!"

The ax was about to come down and slice Jaille's head off. Jaille flipped back and kicked the executioner right in the head. He fell back and hit his head on the stone platform. Jaille grabbed a sword from one of the guards and put it against Katrina's neck. All of this happened quite for Jaille had been practicing for scenarios like this one for some time.

"Give me one reason Katrina why I shouldn't just end your life right here and now?" The people were quote anxious to see what would happen. Some of the guards were going to attack Jaille until she said, "If you move one more step I will kill her right now!"

"Killing isn't your way sister. Besides if you do it, it will be on your conscience until the day you die, and every single day you will regret it and it will pester at you."

"People of Varanton I will not kill your queen! But I will leave and never return. For I know Katrina Oalkson needs me to be dead for her scheme, which will not happen! Goodbye forever and I ever so hope I don't have to come back!" Then Jaille left. She was not seen until many years later.

Eight years later

Jaille was in Bree meeting an old friend of hers. Most people thought Jaille was dead and she wanted people to keep thinking that.

It was raining in Bree as usual. Jaille got off her black pony (for she is to short for a horse) and tied it up right by The Prancing Pony.

She stepped onside, and it was as loud as ever. Jaille had a black cloak on. For she found out someone besides Katrina wanted her dead. She noticed that Thorin Oakenshield was here, they looked at each other, but he did not recognize her. Though Jaille was quite disappointed he didn't know it was her.

Jaille found her old friend sitting alone at a table for two. Her old friend was Gandalf The Grey. She sat across from him and started to eat the bread and cheese Thorin left behind.

"I'm glad you could make it here Jaille." Gandalf said with a smile.

"Well you needed me to come so here I am." Jaille replied. She couldn't help but smile back at Gandalf. It had been far too long since she last saw Gandalf. "I saw that you were meeting with Thorin Oakenshield. What did you need to talk to him about?" Now Gandalf thought it was quite rude of Jaille to ask about other people's business but since he was going to talk about the same thing with her it did not bother him as much.

"The same thing I'm going to talk to you about." Jaille was about to take a drink of ale, but stopped once Gandalf replied to her question.

"And what exactly is that?" Jaille was not thrilled with this at all. If it meant going on some adventure with Thorin she knew it would be a long miserable journey.

"To take back Erebor and kill the dragon Smaug."

"Why would you need me?" Jaille had somewhat of an idea where this was going.

"I will you need you to help the dwarves with…directions and you are allies with many." Jaille did not like the sound of this at all.

"Are you planning on not being there the whole time?"

"Jaille you know me. I will be there when they need me most."

"Alright, but there is one slight problem." Jaille replied.

"And exactly what is that?" Gandalf needed Jaille to come for he knew the dwarves would need her when he was gone, and he wanted Jaille and Thorin to make things right.

"Thorin will not want me to come. Especially if it will be just us." Jaille didn't particularly want to go but since Gandalf wanted her to and it wasn't like Jaille had anything else to do.

"It will not be just you two. The other dwarf families will join you." Gandalf replied.

"Does Thorin not need the Arkenstone to rule though once they reclaim Erebor?"

"Yes and that is why we need a burglar." Gandalf smirked.

"And exactly who do you plan on being a burglar?"

"Oh I have an idea, but I am quite sure Thorin will not approve of him. This is where we will meet. Goodbye Jaille Pearson." Gandalf handed Jaille an envelope with the directions.

"Well since you gave me this I guess I have no choice to join the company. Goodbye Gandalf and I will see you soon." Jaille took one last sip of ale, pulled her hood up, smiled at Gandalf and then left. For now she was going to Hobbiton.


	3. Chapter 2

** So here is chapter two and just wanted you to know that some parts are different then the movie. I wanted to give it my own personal touch. Hope you enjoy chapter two! **

Chapter 2

It had been not that long since Jaille had met Gandalf. She was able to find out that a total of sixteen were going on the journey.**  
**

Jaille now came upon Bag End. She was able to catch a glimpse of some dwarves from the window. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do and say once she stepped inside. Gandalf was the only one that knew Jaille was coming. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Bilbo would you please go answer the door." Gandalf ordered him. All of the Dwarves thought it was quite strange for someone to be visiting at this hour. Bilbo opened the door and Jaille said,

"Jaille at your service." She bowed so low that she almost lost her balance. "May I come in?"

"Um yes, yes of course. I'm sorry but who are you? I thought there would be no more dwarves coming!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Mr. Baggins I am no female dwarf. I am just a human." Jaille smiled and stepped inside.

"Jaille I am quite glad that you could make it." Gandalf spoke cautiously. He didn't know exactly what Thorin would think of her joining them.

"I am sorry that I am late. I ran into trouble on the way here." Most of the dwarves had gotten up to get a better view of who was here.

"Ah Dwalin good to see you again old friend." Jaille smiled at Dwalin. He just nodded his head at her. "Balin it's been so long." Balin went t up to Jaille and gave her a hug. Jaille turned around and almost ran right into Thorin. There eyes met. Jaille was a little shorter then Thorin. Before Jaille even thought about what she was saying she said this,

"Ahhh Thorin it has been sometime. I'm really surprised that you're still alive." Some of the dwarves were laughing but, immediately stopped once Thorin turned around and gave them a cold stare. "Mr. Baggins may I please have something to eat some ale?" Jaille asked.

Everyone got settled down again. Some dwarves got some more food, some got ale, and others were smoking their pipes. Jaille was now sitting where Thorin had been. They were all sitting in an awkward silence until Gandalf spoke.

"We were just discussing Jaille about the hidden entrance in the Mountain." Gandalf slid the map in front of her and she started to observe the map.

"There is a key but we do not know exactly where the door is." Fili said.

"These ruins speak of the hidden entrance but I do not have the skill to read them. Fortunately there are others in Middle Earth that can." Gandalf said.

"So Mr. Baggins you are our burglar?" Jaille questioned him. She knew all to well that he would not agree to be their burglar.

"Yes I am, I'm sorry what!? NO! No, I am no burglar. I haven't stolen a thing in my life!" Though on the outside he did not want to go but, on the inside he longed to join the dwarves. Alas he was a Baggin of Bag End! Which means no adventures what so ever!

"I have to agree with Mr. Baggins he is hardly burglar material." Balin stated. Some of the Dwarves agreed with him.

"Ah the wild is no place for gentle folk, who can not fend for themselves." Dwalin remarked.

"Hand him the contract. He can at least look over it before he decides to not join." Thorin grumbled. Balin handed him the contract and which he shoved upon Bilbo.

Bilbo took the contract and read over it. He was muttering words that no one could make out. "Funeral arrangements?! Incineration?! Oh yes I would love to come with on this quest!" Bilbo shouted. He had one of the strangest facial expressions upon his face. He looked, angry, scared, and somewhat excited all at the same time.

"Oh yes the dragon Smaug will melt the flesh right of your bones." Bofur exclaimed. He was smiling with a pipe in his mouth. Bilbo started to breath quite hard.

"You all right lady?" Balin was somewhat concerned for the hobbit.

"Just think furnace with wings!" Bofur stated.

"Is that supposed to help me?!" Bilbo roared in anger.

"Flash of light, searing pain and, poof! You're nothing but a pile of ash!" That did it. Bilbo couldn't take anymore. Everything started to blurry, and then everything went black as Bilbo hit the hard floor.

"Very helpful Bofur." Gandalf muttered.

"Bilbo." Jaille said. Bilbo could barely make out what she was saying. "Bilbo." Jaille said again. Jaille took her mug of ale and splashed it on Bilbo's face.

"Ahhh!" Bilbo shot straight up and bonked his head on Jaille's head. "What on earth was that for?!"

"Sorry Bilbo I was just trying to help." She was rubbing where Bilbo's head bonked her. Gandalf motioned for Jaille to leave so he could talk to Bilbo alone.

Jaille was now in the hallway talking to Thorin. They both could over hear Gandalf and Bilbo's conversation.

"What will you do if Gandalf can not convince Bilbo to come along?" Jaille asked Thorin.

"I'm sure you would make a good burglar." Thorin stated with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny. Thorin I am no burglar. I came to help with directions and what not. I was not asked to be the burglar of the company."

"Well you used to be a burglar. Back in the day."

"You know very well why Thorin! I didn't want to but I had no other choice."

"There is always a choice Jaille." Jaille did not reply to Thorin. Jaille was trying not to look at Thorin. Though it wasn't helping that he was looking at her.

"I see you still have that ring." Thorin said. Jaille looked down at the ring. It was quite beautiful. It was a small silver band with tiny diamonds all around it. The diamonds all looked alike except one. It was the shape of a royal crest. Anyone that laid their eyes upon it would know that a dwarf made it.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought after all these years you would have gotten rid of it."

"And why Thorin Oakenshield would I have gotten rid of this exquisite ring?" She said with a smile.

"You know why Jaille Pearson." Jaille couldn't help but smile at him. It felt so good to be having a good conversation with him, not arguing.

"Thorin you made it for me, of course I'm going to keep it." They sat in silence for a little bit until Balin walked up to them. "I should probably go Thorin. Uhhh I was going to introduce myself to Kili and Fili." Jaille left and Thorin watched her go into another room. He wished ever so badly that they could still talk. He wanted to make things right.

"I'm sorry Gandalf but no. You got yourself the wrong hobbit." Balin and Thorin watched Bilbo as he left to go to his bedroom.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers. Hardly the stuff of legend." Balin spoke miserably.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin replied with a small smile.

"Old warriors."

"I would take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them they answered. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart… I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace, and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Thorin held up the key of Erebor. "From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin. Not for me."

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done." Balin patted Thorin on the arm and then he left Thorin.

The Dwarves were now all sitting by the fireplace. Most of them were smoking their pipes. It was very quiet until they began to sing,

**Far over the misty mountains cold **

**To dungeons deep and caverns old**

**We must away ere break of day**

**To seek the pale enchanted gold**

**The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, **

**White hammers fell like ringing bells**

**In places deep, where dark things sleep,**

**In hallow halls beneath the fells**

**For ancient king and elvish lord**

**There many a gleaming golden board**

**They shaped and wrought, and light they caught **

**To hide in gems on hilt of sword**

** On silver necklaces they strung **

**The flowering stars, on crowns they hung**

**The dragon-fire in twisted wire**

**They meshed the light of moon and sun**

** Far over the misty mountains cold**

**To dungeons deep and caverns old**

**We must away, ere break of day,**

**To claim our long-forgotten gold**

** Goblets they carved there for themselves **

**And harps of gold; where no man delves **

**There lay they long, and many a song **

**Was sung unheard by men and elves **

** The pines were roaring on the height,**

**The winds were moaning in the night.**

**The fire was red, it flaming spread;**

**The trees like torches blazed with light.**

** The bells were ringing in the dale**

**And men looked up with faces pale;**

**The dragon's ire more fierce then fire**

**Laid low their towers and houses frail.**

** The mountain smoked beneath the moon;**

**The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.**

**They fled their hall to dying fall **

**Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.**

** Far over the misty mountains grim**

**To dungeons deep and caverns dim**

**We must away, ere break of day,**

**To win our harps and gold from him!**

The song was quite beautiful. You could expect nothing less coming from the Dwarves. Jaille was in awe. The song made her happy, yet she wanted to cry. Bilbo had no idea what to think. He was getting many mixed emotions about the Dwarves' song. It almost made him go up to Gandalf and tell him he will be the burglar, but he didn't. He just drifted off into an unpleasant sleep.

It was now morning, and Bilbo had no desire to get up, but he did anyways. Bilbo walked all around to see if any of the Dwarves were still here. "Hello." He hollered out. It seemed as if no one was there, but he wanted to know for sure.

He went and looked into a few rooms. Next he checked the entry way and there on the table laid the contract. At the end of it was the spot were Bilbo was supposed to sign. Bilbo picked it up and just stared at it. He couldn't help but think maybe he should sign it.

Bilbo had never packed so fast in his life. He had not a clue on what to pack. I mean he was going on a quest, you could need anything! He quickly signed the contract and ran out the door.

Bilbo was in a hurry to catch up to the others. It felt good to be going on an adventure. He accidently ran into some passing hobbits. Most of them gave him a discouraging gaze.

"Hey Mr. Bilbo where you off to?!" A middle-aged hobbit hollered at Bilbo.

"Can't stop now, I'm going to be late!" Bilbo replied.

"Late for what?!"

"I'm going on an adventure!" He exclaimed with a wide grin upon his face, and his fellow hobbits didn't see him for quite a long time.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello my friends! I just updated this chapter. I would like to thank those who follow my story and those who have made it a favorite and the reviewers. It means a lot to me! :-) And of course thank you to those who have read, are reading and will read my fanfic. I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Bilbo finally caught up to the company. He was very excited for this quest, but he didn't particularly show it.

"I signed it!" He was now jogging to Balin to give him the contract. "I signed it." He handed Balin the contract. Balin took out his spectacle just to make sure that Bilbo signed it. He rolled up the contract and then said,

"It appears everything is in order. Welcome Mr. Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony." Thorin commanded.

Oh no that's alright. I am perfectly capable of walking." Fili and Kili picked Bilbo up by his arms and set him on a pony.

'You don't seem very thrilled that we now have a burglar." Jaille said to Thorin.

"I think he should not come. I am only sparing him from his fate."

"Sparing him from his fate!?" Jaille couldn't help but laugh. "Thorin you could possibly come to your fate on this journey to. Anyone of us could die." Thorin said nothing back. "Or is the reason you don't want him to come is because you would rather have me as your burglar?"

"You! You think I'd rather have you? I do not want you here at all. You are worse! I think the hobbit will serve a better purpose then you Jaille Pearson!"

"Are you still upset about what happened all those years ago?" Thorin just glared at Jaille then he looked away. "I'll take that as a yes."

"He still hasn't gotten over it?" Balin asked her. They were now riding side by side.

"I wish he would let me tell the full story, but he won't listen."

"In time he'll come to realize the truth."

"Balin it has been five years. I think it's been long enough."

Bilbo noticed that some of the Dwarves were throwing pouches of money to each other.

"What's that all about?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"Oh they took wages to see whether you would show up or not."

"And what did you think?" Bilbo didn't really want to know the answer to his question. Then one of the money pouches came towards them and Gandalf caught it!

"My dear Bilbo, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf said. He gave a smile to Bilbo.

"Nor did I Bilbo. For I have learned to trust Gandalf with his decisions." Jaille stated loud enough so Thorin would hear her. Thorin just ignored Jaille, for her knew she would be much upset for not getting a reaction. "For Gandalf is always right. Well most of the time." She mumbled the last part. Fili turned around and gave a dumb founded look to Jaille.

"Really Jaille? Can you just stop?" Fili said crossly. Now Fili had the same opinion as his uncle Thorin. They both did not want Jaille to come with them. Kili on the other hand was a different story.

Jaille said nothing back to Fili. She didn't speak for quite sometime. For when she did Thorin and Jaille would start to bicker. Fili would always get upset with Jaille, and going on and on about how it's her fault. When honestly most of the time it was Thorin.

"Look Thorin I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier today. I don't want us to fight this whole trip. Can we please try to see eye to eye?" They were both sitting at the edge of a small cliff. If they had fallen down they would only get minor injuries. Thorin lost in thought. He saw a reason for her to apologize but then at times he didn't. He still had ever so much guilt about what happened when he first met Jaille. Thorin stood up and then started waling back towards the camp. "You can't ignore me forever Thorin." Jaille got up and followed him.

"What were you two up to?" Fili questioned Thorin and Jaille.

"Just having a conversation." Thorin replied.

"The last time I checked at least more than one person needs to talk for a conversation to be held." Jaille went to sit by the fire and think about the recent events.

Then out of nowhere they heard a high pitch screech. Bilbo face turned pale, and you could see the fear in his eyes.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked. Thorin had been resting his eyes and jerked upwards when he heard the screech. Then they heard another one.

"Orcs." Kili said. He looked over at Fili and they both smiled at each other. Jaille knew what they were up to. She looked over at them and mouthed no.

"There'd be dozen of them out there in the low lands." Fili added.

"They attack at night. Quick and quiet, and they make no noises, but always lots of blood." Kili said.

"You always hear the terrifying screams of adults and children," before Fili could finish Jaille interrupted,

"Alright I think that's enough stories of Orcs for today or any day!" Bilbo looked like he would never sleep again.

"You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked Fili and Kili. He had a stern look on his face.

"We didn't mean anything of it. We were just pulling his leg." Kili felt horrible. He didn't want Thorin to be upset at him.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin had gotten up and walked to the edge of the cliff were some of the ponies where.

"Thorin there young and don't understand, you know they didn't mean to offend you." Jaille stood up and was going to walk up to him but Balin stopped her.

Jaille just leave him." Balin's hand was on Jaille's shoulder. He held on but Jaille just shook him off and went to go smoke her pipe by Gandalf.

"What's wrong with Thorin?" Bilbo was nervous that they might get upset at him for prying into their business.

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause then most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom Moria… but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat, death were upon us. That is when I saw him; the young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield… Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated… but there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call king'." said Balin. The story was a haunting memory to Balin and those who survived.

Thorin had now walked back to the others. Everyone was now awake. It was hard for Jaille to not look at Thorin. The gentle breeze made his dark hair blow behind him. Jaille couldn't help but think that he looked quite handsome, but she couldn't think that anymore. That was in the past and their feelings for each other had passed long ago.

"And the Pale Orc, what happened to him?" Bilbo asked. He wanted to know if Azog was still alive or if he had perished.

"He slumped back into the hole which he came from. The filth died long ago of his wounds." Thorin answered. All were quiet for the rest of the night, but Gandalf stayed awake for he knew that Azog was alive and he knew Azog wanted Thorin's head. Though Azog was not alone for he had a much greater ally. A dark powerful man, Ratchet the Destroyer.


	5. Chapter 4

**Just updated chapter four! Thanks to EVERYONE who reads my story. I am literally freaking out about how many views! I own nothing! ENJOY! :) And review, follow and favorite please! You would make a young teenage author very happy. :) **

Chapter 4

It was poring rain, and everyone was miserable. There was no happiness in the air. Some would try to start a conversation, but it never went anywhere. Eventually Dori asked Gandalf if he cold stop the rain.

"Here Mr. Gandalf," Dori started. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining Master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you with to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard. ." Gandalf replied.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"What?" asked Gandalf.

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. And then there are the two Blue Wizards… you know I've quite forgotten their names." Said Gandalf.

"And the fifth?" asked Bilbo.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown." Said Gandalf.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

Jaille and Kili couldn't help but smile at each other. Fili punched Kili's arm and gave them both a disapproving look.

"Well I think he is a very great wizard… in his own way. He's a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals for others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East and a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." And they no longer discussed about Wizards.

The rain had now stopped and everyone was now in a brighter mood. Well except Thorin. His mood hadn't changed that much.

"Thorin cheer up! The rain has ended, and it is nice out. I am sure we will make camp soon." Said Jaille.

"I am not upset Jaille." Replied Thorin.

"You sound like you are angry. Did I do something? No wait of course I did something. What did I do this time?"

"Jaille you have done nothing; well not yet. I am just… thinking." His hand was on Jaille's shoulder. Their eyes met, and he smiled at her. Jaille returned him a small smile. Her cheeks started to turn to pink until Bofur barged in.

"What's the lovely couple talking about?!" Bofur was smiling ear to ear. "Oh come now, no need to stop talking because of me."

"Bofur! We are not a couple." Jaille couldn't even look at Thorin without blushing. Thorin didn't respond to Bofur. He went up to ride by Gloin. "Really?"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself." Bofur shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh Bofur, we will never be a couple. Those days are in the past." Jaille said nothing more on the topic.

They now came to a house that had burned down about a few weeks ago. Most of the company was tired and hungry now. Some got off their ponies and were doing what Thorin needed them to do for the camp.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Muttered Gandalf. "I think we should move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley. He said to Thorin.

"I told you already, I will not go near that place." Said Thorin.

"Why not?! The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"Your uncle must really hate Elves Kili." Said Jaille. They were both sitting down in the grass.

"How can you tell? I just wish the rift between the Elves and Dwarves would come to an end." Kili responded with sadness in his eyes. Jaille put her hand a Kili's shoulder.

"I know it hurts. I wish my people and the Dwarves would be friends again. Though I do not blame you Dwarves for despising us. It was mainly my ancestor's fault." Jaille was picturing her great, great, great grandfather arguing with Thror. A single tear fell from her eye. She couldn't stand to see old friendships fall.

"Thorin is more than friends with you." Kili gave Jaille a smirk.

"Kili!" Jaille had an astonished look on her face. She lowered her voice so only Kili could hear her, "You know not to bring that up. I feel like I have to say this all the time, we do not fancy each other."

"I've seen the way he looks at you. We all have, it's no mystery to us."

"Myself Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of Dwarves for the day!" Gandalf yelled. Jaille and Kili hadn't noticed that Gandalf was leaving until he raised his voice.

"Gandalf you can't leave!" Jaille called out. "Don't leave me with these Dwarves!" Dwalin glared at Jaille. "I was joking."

It was dark and they were eating a stew Bombur had made. "Here bring this to the lads." Bofur handed one bowl of stew to Bilbo and the other to Jaille. They were bringing Fili and Kili their supper. When they got to Fili and Kili, Bilbo and Jaille saw they had blank expressions upon their face.

"Fili, Kili what's wrong?" asked Jaille.

"You know how we had seventeen ponies," Kili started. Jaille nodded her head.

"Well now we only have fifteen." Fili finished.

"Nice going guys." Jaille commented.

"Hey it isn't our fault! Someone or something took them!" Fili snapped at Jaille.

"Which ponies are exactly missing?" asked Bilbo.

"Daisy and Bongo." Kili replied. "Look a light." Fili, Kili and Jaille started to head towards it.

"Um shouldn't we go and tell Thorin." Bilbo asked them. No one gave him an answer.

"Get down Bilbo." Jaille whispered. Out came a troll who was carrying two ponies towards the light.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! We have to get them back." Bilbo cried out.

"Bilbo keep your voice down." Whispered Jaille.

"We? There is no we. Since you are our official burglar we thought you could take care of it." Said Fili.

"Me?!" Bilbo asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Shhh!" Fili ordered.

"Don't worry mountain trolls are slow and stupid. You can easily do it." Said Kili.

"I'm sorry Bilbo but, I'm going to sit this one out. If something happens just hoot twice like a barn owl, and once like a screech-owl, good luck." Jaille patted Bilbo on the back, then she went off with Fili and Kili.

"Are you sure Bilbo can do this?" asked Jaille.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Replied Kili.

"Just wondering what are we going to do about the ponies? I'm sure Bilbo won't be able to recue all four." Said Jaille. They hadn't really thought of that. All three knew that Thorin would be upset about it, but if the waited to tell him; he would be furious.

"Don't worry he won't notice." Said Kili. He was trying to think of a good excuse to give to Thorin.

"How would he not notice?" Fili asked his brother.

"Uhhh… yeah, he'd notice. Maybe Bilbo will retrieve the ponies before Thorin will notice." Replied Kili.

'I seriously doubt that. Do you hear that?" asked Jaille. They all went quiet. They could hear a commotion happening over by the trolls. "Bilbo's in trouble. Fili, Kili start heading over there. I'll go get the others." Ordered Jaille. The brothers started to walk over to the trolls until Jaille said, "Faster, but don't let them see you." She then sprinted back to the camp.

"Jaille is something wrong?" Nori asked her.

"Where's Thorin?" She asked.

"He's over there." Nori pointed to his right.

"Thorin!" Jaille hollered.

"What?! What's wrong?" Thorin stood up and went over to Jaille.

"Bilbo's in trouble. She answered.

The Dwarves and Jaille were running over to the trolls, to go meet Fili and Kili and then rescue Bilbo.

"You still have that sword?" Thorin asked Jaille.

"Yes I do." Jaille was carrying the Pearson family sword. It was made for the very first King of Varanton. It was made by Elves which meant the blade would grow blue when Orcs or Goblins were near.

"I thought you did not care for it." Said Thorin.

"I still don't." They were hiding in the bushes waiting for a good time to pop out and rescue Bilbo.

"Kili no." whispered Thorin. Tom (one of the trolls) was holding Bilbo. Kili came out from hiding and yelled,

"Drop him!"

"What?!" Tom questioned.

"I said drop him!" The company came out from hiding and attacked the three trolls. Tom dropped Bilbo from being cut in the leg. Bilbo then ran over to the ponies to free them.

Jaille was quite the fighter. She had skill, but she wasn't born with the talent. It had taken her many years to become a great fighter. Her step-father Alexander taught her how to fight. Though some she learned on her own.

Fighting the trolls wasn't much use. They did damage all right, but the trolls were not going to let the Dwarves be victorious. Unfortunately for Bilbo, Tom and Bert (another one of the trolls) had picked him up and were holding him by hi arm and legs so he mad an "x" shape.

"Oi! Lay down your arms!" Tom ordered.

"Or will rip his off!" said Bert.

"Bilbo!" Kili was about to go up but Thorin stopped him.

"No." Thorin said. They all sat in silence for a little bit. Thorin his sword and then the others dropped their weapons.

They were trapped, and they had no idea how they would get out of this mess. Some were tied up in sacs, others were being slowly cooked. The trolls were arguing on how to cook the Dwarves. None of them were coming to an agreement.

"Why don't we just sit on them and squash them into jelly." William (the third troll) suggested.

"Or we could just eat them raw." Said Bert.

"No! That is not how we are going to eat them! I am the cook so I get to decide!" Tom said in anger. "We need to hurry up I don't fancy being turned to stone!" Bilbo was the only one who thought about what Tom said. Bilbo then came up with an idea to get them out of this mess.

"You guys obviously need help. I can help you." Said Bilbo.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf!?" asked Tom.

"Oh I know a lot about cooking." Said Bilbo with pride in his voice.

"All right, how should we cook them?"

"First you have to…" Bilbo had no idea what to say. He hadn't given any thought to it.

"Yes.." Bilbo was worried that Tom was going to figure out Bilbo's scheme.

"Yes… what you need to do is… skin them first!" The company was furious at Bilbo. Why would he do such a horrible thing?! They thought.

"Trader!" Thorin yelled.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on." Said Bert.

"Yeah! I don't care I want to a bit of raw Dwarf." Said William. William picked up Bombur by his and held him over his mouth. Bombur was struggling and trying to get out.

"No not him! He's got worms… in his tubes." Said Bilbo. William had a disgusted look on his face. "In fact I wouldn't eat any of them."

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili yelled. The Dwarves were starting to yell at Bilbo again, but Thorin figured out what Bilbo was up to. Thorin kicked Kili in the side and they all got the message. "Mine are the biggest parasites!" yelled Kili.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" shouted Oin. This went on for some time. Tom kept arguing with Bilbo. Bert and William were just sitting there listening. They had no idea what was really going on.

"You think I don't know what you're up to. The little ferrite is taking us for fools!" said Tom.

"Ferrite?!" said Bilbo.

"Fools?!" said William.

Then they heard a voice. A voice that they had never been so glad to hear. The voice said, "The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?" asked Bert.

"No idea." Tom replied.

"Can we eat him to?" William asked.

All of a sudden there was a loud crack and the boulder split into two. The sunlight came through and the trolls turned to stone. They were all laughing and smiling, for it was Gandalf that recued them.

"I should have known that you would come back." Said Jaille. "Though I will say your burglar did very well."

Thorin and Gandalf were discussing about the recent events and how the trolls could not have moved in day light. They concluded that there was a cave near by and that they were going to find it.

The cave was disgusting. It was quite stuffy and the smell gave you a terrible headache. Some started to look around but most stayed outside because of the odor.

"Seems a shame to leave it lying around." Said Bofur. He had found a pile of gold coins.

"Agreed." Replied Gloin. "Nori,"

"Yeah." Said Nori.

"Get a shovel." Ordered Gloin. Jaille couldn't help but laugh at what they were doing. She was standing right next to Dwalin while Gandalf and Thorin were looking at swords.

"Find anything you like Dwalin?" she asked.

"Nothing that I care for lass." Dwalin replied. "Have you found anything?" he asked Jaille.

"Oh no! I have no need for treasure. Once we have completed this quest I will go back to what I was doing before." Said Jaille.

"That's if this quest is completed." Said Dwalin.

"Dwalin do not loose faith. I will make sure you get your home back. I know what is like to have your home taken away from you, and it is something that should happen to nobody." Said Jaille. It didn't exactly make Dwalin feel better but he thought it was kind of her to say that.

"Promise me that you won't go back to your old ways Jaille." Ordered Dwalin.

"I am sorry what? Dwalin there is nothing wrong with what I have been doing." said Jaille.

"You have a family that needs you Jaille." Said Dwalin.

"How do you know about that?! Never mind, I will not promise anything." Jaille then stormed out of the cave.

"Were making a long term deposit." Said Gloin. Dwalin just shook his head and walked out.

"Bofur, Gloin, Nori! Let's get out of this forsaken place!" ordered Thorin. "What's wrong with Jaille?" Thorin asked Dwalin.

"I said something to her." Dwalin answered.

"What did you say to offend her?"

"I did not offend her! I just brought something up that she doesn't like to talk about. Something you don't know." Dwalin snapped. Now he was in a bad mood over Jaille's reaction.

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled. All they heard was a man yell,

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"


	6. Chapter 5

Ok just updated chapter five. just fixed some minor things like I have done in the previous chapters. Thanks so much for all of those that read my story! :-) Once again I do not own anything! Please enjoy! :D

Chapter 5

The man who was yelling was Radagast the Brown. He was riding a wood sled that was being pulled by rhosgobel rabbits.

"Radagast! What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. I have found something from the old fortress Dol Guldur. Something dark and powerful is growing stronger there." Replied Radagast. His voice went low and serious. "Ratchet the Destroyer is working with someone or something in the fortress."

"But the old fortress is abandoned." Said Gandalf. There was worry in his eyes.

"No Gandalf it's not." Radagast pulled out a sword wrapped in a tan cloth and handed to Gandalf. "That is not from the world of the living. I believe Ratchet is working with a Necromancer."

"A Necromancer?! Are you sure?" Gandalf asked. Gandalf had always known that Radagast could be a little strange, but something like this could not be handled lightly.

"I am quite sure Gandalf." Radagast and Gandalf continued to discuss about the Necromancer, Dol Guldur, the blade and Ratchet.

"Do you know who this Ratchet the Destroyer is Jaille?" Kili asked her.

"Yes, I have encountered him a few times in the past. He knows powerful dark magic. Magic that no one should use." Jaille said with no emotion in her voice. "He wants me dead for some scheme of his."

"That's the man who wants you dead? Why does he want you dead?" Kili asked. He didn't know that someone wanted Jaille dead. All he knew that Katrina wanted Jaille dead. He thought it was just some petty squabble.

"If I die Varanton will be consumed by darkness. Naturally Ratchet wants to use it."

"Why does it have to be you?"

"My blood is cursed. Well technically those who have the Pearson blood in them. I am the last of my kin. Ratchet has destroyed my entire family."

Out of nowhere there came a howl. It sounded like a wolf but it was not. It was something far worse.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked in fear.

"No that was not a wolf." Bofur answered. Then three Gundabad wargs leapt out form the trees. They looked somewhat like giant wolves, but they were bigger and much more vicious.

Dwalin killed one of the wargs, while Kili shot one. Thorin quickly stabbed the last one and said,

"Wargs, which means an Orc pack, is not far behind."

"Who did you tell about your quest besides your kin?" Gandalf questioned Thorin.

"No one." Thorin answered.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf roared in anger.

"No one! I swear."

"You are being hunted."

"What are we going to do?" Asked Kili.

"We have no ponies." Called out Ori.

"I'll hold them off." Said Radagast.

"These are Gundabad wargs they will outrun you." Said Gandalf.

"These are rhosgobel rabbits. I liked to see them try."

Radagast was now on his sled being pulled by the rhosgobel rabbits. The orcs were riding on the wargs and where going after Radagast. Though one was not fooled, and she was no Orc. Her name was Melanie. She was the sister of Ratchet.

"Now Jaille don't be afraid to come out with your friends!" Melanie yelled. She had long red hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Who was that?" Thorin asked Jaille.

"Melanie." Jaille muttered. "We need to get out of here. If it is true that Ratchet is working with the Necromancer then Melanie will be to.

They all darted out from the forest into a wide plain. Radagast was still distracting the Orcs. Melanie was now heading towards the Orcs to lead them back to the Dwarves.

They were constantly running and hiding. None of them knew where they were going. Gandalf was leading them somewhere and Thorin had his guesses.

"Where are you taking us?" Thorin asked. Gandalf did not answer Thorin. He just looked at him and the turned away.

Black Speech: _"Find the Dwarf scum and bring me the female alive!" _Melanie said.

One of the Orcs had come by where the company was. They were all silent waiting for the perfect time to attack. Thorin motioned for Kili to shoot the Orc. The Orc fell down with its warg. Dwalin and Bifur came up and started to attack the warg and the Orc.

Black Speech: _"Shh, listen." _Said Melanie. The Orc started to scream in pain from Dwalin and Bifur.

Black Speech: _"The Dwarf scum are over there!" _yelled Yazneg. He was the leader of the Orc pack.

The Dwarves all ran out trying to get away. They were now surrounded and they had noticed that Gandalf had left them.

"Where's Gandalf?" Asked Jaille.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin replied.

"Kili shoot them!" Thorin ordered his nephew. It was no use. There were simply too many Orcs.

"It's useless to try and fight back Jaille!" Yelled Melanie. Kili was able to shoot some of the Orcs but more started to come.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled to his uncle. Thorin then pulled out Ocrist. It glistened in the sunlight. There was no sword that could compare to its beauty. Fili was running towards Thorin and shouted,

"Were surrounded!"

"Over here you fools!" Gandalf called out. He was motioning for the Dwarves to follow him. H e was standing in the opening of a passageway. They all jumped in. There was then a sound of a horn and horses. An Orc got shot by someone and fell in. Thorin pulled an arrow out of the Orc. He knew exactly who killed the Orc.

"Elves." He said annoyed. They started to walk down the path. Most didn't know where Gandalf was leading them, but some had their suspicions.

"Gandalf it feels like," Bilbo started. Gandalf looked at him and waited for him to finish. "like magic."

"That's because it is." Gandalf replied. They now looked upon a valley. It was quite beautiful. There were flowers and trees everywhere. There was a waterfall that lead into a river. You could hear a soft voice humming the most beautiful tune. The valley made you all excited and you just wanted to dance, but it also made you want to sleep a long peaceful sleep. "The valley of Imlardis, or known in the common tongue," Bilbo then finished Gandalf's sentence.

"Rivendell."


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok so I am going on a retreat this week so chapter seven wont becoming out till after the 19th. If I finish it early then I will try to publish it before I leave. Just wanted to let you guys know. Thanks so much my friends! Please enjoy! :-) **

Chapter 6

"Why have you brought us here?" Thorin was furious that Gandalf had brought them to Rivendell. "Why have you brought us to our enemy?"

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield! The only enemy here is yourself. I don't need you to start a war, which is why you will leave the talking to me" Gandalf said.

Elvish: _"Mithrandil it is good to see you, and Ms. Pearson it is good to see you to." _Said Lindir. Lindir was an Elf with long brown hair and light blue eyes. His skin was pale and he looked as if he had never aged.

Elvish: _"May I speak to Lord Elrond?" _Gandalf asked him.

"But Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir replied.

"Not here. Then where is he?" Lindir did not reply to Gandalf. A horn then blew, and they heard horses galloping towards them.

"Stick together!" Thorin yelled over the noise of the horses.

"Ah Gandalf what a pleasure to see you." Elrond said. He went over and gave Gandalf a hug. "Jaille Pearson. It has been sometime since we have seen one another."

"Are you not pleased that I have returned?" Jaille asked with a smirk.

"No it is nice to see you again. Strange that Orcs came so close to our boarders. Someone has drawn them near." Said Elrond.

"That may have been us." Said Gandalf.

"What exactly would have drawn them near, and why was Melanie with them?" Gandalf did not answer Elrond. Elrond then saw Thorin and went up to him. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain.

"Indeed." Thorin started. "He made no mention of you." Elrond then said something in Elvish. Though only Jaille and Gandalf knew what he said.

"Oi! What is he saying?! Is he offering us insults?!" Gloin yelled. The other Dwarves were starting to yell and were all upset.

"No master Gloin, he is offering you food." The Dwarves then whispered amongst themselves.

"Well in that case lead on." said Gloin.

Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond ate at one table while the rest of the company ate at a different table. The food consisted of salad, fruit, bread and wine. They liked the wine but the food they despised.

"Try it, just a mouthful." Dori said to Ori. Ori was holding a piece of lettuce and was giving it a disgusted look.

"I don't like green food." Ori said.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin was looking through his salad expecting to find some sort of meat but he found none. Oin picked up some of his food and growled at it.

"Oh would you guys stop it and just eat." Said Jaille. She on the other hand did not mind the food at all.

"That's easy for you to say. You're a women and your kind likes this kind of food." Bofur said.

Kili was staring at an elf-maid, who was playing the harp. Her long dark brown hair was braided in the back. Her sky blue eyes met Kili's rich dark brown eyes. He couldn't help but wink at her. She gave a small smile back. Dwalin was glaring at Kili.

"Can't say I fancy elf-maids much. There too tall, don't care for their silky skin and high cheekbones, and not enough facial hair." Bofur nodded in agreement. Dwalin still sat there and glared at Kili. "Though that one's not bad." There was an elf-maid standing right next Kili and turned to reveal the elf-maid was actually a male.

"That's no elf-maid." Dwalin said. He then winked at the elf, and Kili turned a bright shade of red.

They all started to laugh, Fili started to choke on his wine from laughing so hard. Thorin looked over to see what they were laughing about. Jaille caught Thorin looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She smiled at him. She was expecting him to return a smile, but he didn't. Thorin needed to control himself. Jaille had left him it was over. He needed to get her out of his head.

Now some of the Dwarves were quite sick of the music the Elves were playing. The music was very elegant yet depressing. Oin had put his napkin in his hearing trumpet. Oin and some of the others thought it was hilarious.

"Change the tune would ya! It feels like I'm at a funeral." Said Nori. Bofur had decided to cheer up the Dwarves by singing a song. Bofur stood on the table, and Jaille stood up and went to stand by Lindir. She knew only trouble was going to come. Bofur then began to sing,

**There's an inn there's an inn, there's**

**a merry old inn**

**beneath an old grey hill,**

**And there they brew a beer so brown**

**That the Man in the Moon himself**

**came down**

**one night to drink his fill**

**The hostler has a tipsy cat**

**that plays a five-stringed fiddle;**

**And up and down he saws his bow**

**Now squeaking high, now purring low**

**now sawing in the middle.**

**So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,**

**a jig that would wake the dead:**

**He squeaked and sawed and**

**quickened the tune,**

**While the landlord shook the Man in**

**the moon:**

** "It's after three!" he said. **Now there was food being thrown everywhere. Lindir had a disgusted look on his face. Jaille laughed, but stopped once Lindir glared at her.

It had been decided that the company was going to stay in Rivendell for a little bit. The Dwarves did not want to stay, but they needed rest, supplies and Elrond to decipher the map of Erebor.

Bilbo and Jaille spent most of their time together. Both were not wanted by Thorin and the others really, so they did many things together.

"Trust me Bilbo, the others like you much better than me. I am just a bother." Jaille said. Bilbo and she were walking together outside by a small river.

"Well at least Thorin likes you more than me." He replied. Jaille stopped with her mouth open. Bilbo looked back and could tell she was thinking about what to say back.

"There is nothing between Thorin and me."

"Were not blind Jaille." Jaille laughed a little at him. **Why is it so hard to hide your feelings for someone? Why do I have to hide everything? Lying is the only thing I can do. **Jaille thought to herself.

"Hey Bilbo!" Bofur called out. Jaille and Bilbo both turned around to see Bofur, Kili and Bifur running towards them. "Want to join us in the fountain? We're all going to bathe." Bilbo looked as if he was going to throw up.

"No thank you." He said.

"What about you Jaille?" Kili asked.

"Um… no thank you. I prefer to bathe alone. Besides I am a woman." Jaille then walked away to her room.

It was dark out and Gandalf and Elrond were discussing about how it was unwise to reclaim Erebor, and kill the dragon. Thorin and Bilbo were able to listen to their conversation.

"Can you not promise that Thorin will not fall from madness? Madness runs in the line of Durin. How do you know that Thorin will not suffer the same fate as Thror?" Bilbo looked behind him and saw that Jaille was there.

"Thorin," she started. He looked over to her. "We need to talk." Thorin and Jaille were now standing on the balcony to Jaille's room.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" He asked her.

"You know exactly what Thorin. I am so sorry that I left you." Thorin did not believe her. "Thorin I was being hunted and I still am. I didn't want you to die because you were associated with me, and you know both of our people hate each other."

"You could have at least told me why." Thorin said. "Instead you just left in the middle of the night. I come back from meeting my kin to find you're gone. I thought you did not love me anymore."

"I know, and I regret it every single day Thorin." They stood in silence both processing their thoughts. "I never stopped caring Thorin." Tears were in Jaille's eyes. "I hate living a life of lies and secrets." Jaille was looking down at her feet, trying to avoid eye contact with Thorin. More tears were starting to fall from Jaille. She felt so ashamed that she could break down so easily. The man she loved was right in front of her, and she felt as if he didn't love her anymore. Thorin tilted Jaille's head up so their eyes met. He wiped her tears away. It broke his heart to see her like this. He didn't want her out of his head. He wanted Jaille with him all the time. He didn't care what the others thought, he loved her and she needed to know that. Thorin leaned in and started to kiss Jaille slowly at first but then it got more passionate. Jaille pulled away and said to him, "Please don't ever let go of me Thorin."

"Never." Thorin whispered in her ear. They began to kiss again, more aggressively. They went inside still in each other's arms and Thorin then shut the door.

Jaille woke up to find herself alone. She quickly got dressed and went out to meet the others. Gandalf was having them leave early while he was at a White Council meeting. Jaille had just finished talking to Kili, while Fili walked up to him.

"I like her." Kili said. Fili had an astonished look on his face.

"Well I don't! Thorin doesn't like her so therefor I don't." Fili spoke with great pride in his voice.

"Thorin not liking Jaille! You didn't see what I saw last night." Kili gave a smirk to his brother and walked away. Fili looked over at Jaille. Thorin didn't like her. Fili honestly had a pretty good reason not to like Jaille.

Now they were leaving Rivendell. Bilbo didn't want to leave. He felt so welcomed here and he had become fascinated with the Elves.

"Balin lead the way. You know these roads best." Thorin said. Bilbo was looking back at Rivendell. Part of him wanted to stay in Rivendell. The other part knew not to. He had signed the contract. He needed to stick to his word. "Master Baggins. I suggest you keep up." Thorin said. Bilbo turned around and followed the others. Now they were going to The Misty Mountains.

Black Speech: _"You have failed me Yazneg." _

Black Speech: _"We were outnumbered! I barely escaped with my life!" _Yazneg said trembling in fear.

Black Speech: "_Enough with the excuses!" _Azog yelled. He was tall and pale, with ice cold blue eyes. Eyes that was full of darkness and hatred. "_And what is your excuse Melanie?"_

Black Speech: "_None." _ There was silence for a little bit. Until a figure stepped out from the shadows and spoke,

Black Speech: _"And what exactly do you expect me to tell the Dark Lord?" _The figure was tall and massive, almost 8ft tall. He was wearing armor that covered his whole body. No flesh showed. You could see no face, only eternal darkness. The figure was Ratchet the Destroyer. "_Do you think he will take this lightly? He needs Jaille dead for his plan to work!" _

Black Speech: "_What about Oakenshield?" _Azog asked Ratchet.

Black Speech: _"I do not care about the Dwarf Oakenshield! This task must be completed soon. The Dark Lord grows impatient. I do not want Orc scum like you!" _Ratchet sliced Yazneg's head off. Yazneg squealed like a pig and then stopped. Ratchet threw his body to the wargs. "_I want Orcs that will succeed! You live for now." _Ratchet said to Melanie. "_Get the Orcs and wargs ready! We ride now!"_


End file.
